1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminated lithium-ion cell and to a process for fabricating it. In particular the invention relates to rechargeable lithium-ion cells which comprise a separator made of a porous polymer material. This polymer matrix has ionic conductivity, since it comprises a solution of a dissociable lithium salt in an organic solvent. Lithium ions are therefore able to move from one electrode to the other through the separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated lithium-ion cells are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,357. The positive and negative electrode and also the separator each have a flexible, polymer matrix. By means of heat and pressure they are bonded with polymer-coated current collector foils to produce a flexible laminate structure. All of the polymers employed for the electrodes, the separator and the precoating of the current collector foils, respectively, must, in such a process, be mutually compatible. In all cases a copolymer of vinylidene difluoride and hexafluoropropylene (PVdF-HFP-copolymer) is used preferentially. The known lithium-ion cells therefore require a polymer matrix for the fabrication of the electrode layers and separator layers.